Once In A Blue Moon
by LoveIsGood
Summary: Harry is diagnosed with a magical disease,is now looking for his true love before he dies. His son,and grandson are now helping him. You don’t love someone until the day when they leave your life for what can seem like an eternity.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Dad, why are you here?" asked James. He had found Harry sitting on a large rock which held a view of the ocean.

"Nothing, mind you," Harry said, staring out into the distance.

"Come on, old man, I haven't got all day. I have work and bills to pay," James said impatiently, tapping his foot into the green grass.

"Dad! That's no way to speak to Grandfather like that," Eric said, scolding his father's disrespect.

"Listen, boy, you go back in the car and start up the engine. Your grandfather will be there soon," James told his son. He cast a stern look towards him.

Eric turned on his heels and kicked the ground. He mumbled a few swears and slammed the car door behind him.

Eric drove down the road, a silence stayed inside the car. You could hear the brush of the wind. It sounded as if were speaking to each one of them. _Rush…Rush…Rush…_

Then there was a sudden creak coming from the engine. A dark smoke burst into the air, blocking Eric's chances of driving safely. He pulled over and pushed opened the car door and stepped out. He kicked his front left tire.

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" he cried. He pulled the hood open to see if anything was wrong.

The another car door shut and James came out to see what was the matter. He examined the engine carefully.

"Oi, there's no way it's going to make it all the way back to Dublin. I'll walk to the nearest town and get some help. Stay here," James said to his son. Eric nodded and got into the backseat with Harry.

"Grandfather, why were you at the beach alone?" Eric asked.

"I needed to think about what I need to do before I…you know," Harry replied.

Eric seemed bothering and frowned. "What do you plan to do?"

"Look for my true love," Harry said, drumming fingers against the windows.

"Who?" Eric asked curiously.

"You see, I loved two women. And I tried to figure out who I loved most. Now I know and I want to look for her."

"What happened? How did you lose her?" asked Eric.

"It all started long ago…."


	2. Blue Moon

**BLUE MOON**

Years ago, while I was still in Hogwarts, I never had really experienced love. All my time was spent worrying about Voldemort and how I should defeat him. Year after year, it became the sole purpose of my being. I was in love with this beauty. My best friend's little sister but unfortunately, I had to go on and save the world. Who else was going to do it? So, hesitantly, we broke up but, I was still madly in love with her.

The night before I left, to go after Voldemort, my friends Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville threw a get together at the Weasley's house. Ginny was the life of the party and I noticed Neville had his eyes on her. I felt uneasy so I stepped outside for some fresh air.

I stood outside for awhile trying to collect my thoughts. I soon realized that I wasn't alone. Luna had come out as well. Her dreamy, large eyes gazed at me.

"Hello Harry," she said.

"Hello Luna," I replied back.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, nothing," I said, my hand digging deep into my pockets.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Not really. She can go ahead and be with him," I replied absent-mindedly.

"What?" her voice suddenly sounding confused. I realized that she wasn't talking about Ginny.

"For what?" I replied back, trying to cover up my stupidity.

"Fighting Voldemort," she said.

"No, I knew I was destined to fight him," I said.

Suddenly, a soft melody of song came from the house.

_Blue Moon…._

_You saw me standing alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Without a love of my own._

"Oh! This is my favorite song," Luna said, with her eyes beaming at mine.

She started to sing along. Let me tell you, my friend, you would have never thought Luna Lovegood was much of a singer but her voice entranced me.

"Look up, Harry," she stopped in a middle of a sentence. She pointed up at the night sky. This was a coincidence because there was a moon.

She said serenely, "Harry, they say that when you gaze up at a blue moon with someone, you're destined to love them."

That soon got me jumpy. I looked up and stare at her. She had a funny look on her face. I needed to get away. There was something about her eyes that made me get an odd feeling in my stomach.

"It's getting pretty cold out here. We ought to go back inside," I said abruptly, and then I walked back inside.

After that one night, my adventure began. I never saw them again until the following year. And it was lonely being on your own for an entire year. I missed Ginny loads. I wondered day and night if she was thinking about me or if she still loved me.

Days passed and then I finally dueled with Voldemort. As I recalled when beams of light shot out of my wand, I remember a howl and I ended up on the floor, knocked out cold. When I woke up, I was in St.Mungoes Hospital. Beside me on the table was an edition of the Daily Prophet. I defeated him. I finally defeated Voldemort.

All the young nurses were all kind to me. They brought me chocolates from the shop and they even gave me books to read. They took great care of me. Especially one. To my shock, Luna was now a nurse in St.Mungoes. She looked so much different than last time I saw her. It was hard to believe what one year could do to a person. I was stuck in the hospital for quite some time and she was my company. As the days progressed I grew attached to her. Then one night, things changed.

I sat with her in the common room. She was doing a night shift and the floor was empty. We talked about the usual and the unusual. Then things suddenly lead back to Ginny.

"Do you still love her?" she asked. Her curiosity showed on her face. The arch of her eyebrow and the tone of question in her voice.

"Ginny? I haven't seen her. I don't think I do," I replied back.

"The first loves don't count, you know. It's the love that you have later on that does. The way I see it, love matures," Luna commented.

I could see where she was getting at. I studied her face as she spoke. She suddenly looked so lovely. And being with her was lovely. I took her hand and kissed it. She stopped talking. I kissed her around her wrist. Then her lips. One thing led to another and we made love on the couch of the common room.

The next day one of the nurses came by to tell me that I had visitors. I wondered who it could be, and there by the door way was Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I hopped off my bed and nearly tackled them all down. I was very excited to see them. Ron congratulated me and Hermione couldn't stop saying how much she and Ron missed me. Ginny, on the other hand stood there and smiled. She waited for her turn to talk with me.

"Harry, I've missed you so much," Ginny said.

I was so relieved to hear this. I was afraid she forgot about me.

"I've tried writing to you every day but I was not able to get a hold of you. We can start new now, Gin. Like how things were back then," I said excitedly.

Then I saw a frown on the corners of her mouth.

"Oh….Oh Harry, I'm terribly sorry but….there's someone else…" she replied.

I felt my heart stop. One year can REALLY change a person. A started to walk away from me by I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Who Ginny? Who?" I asked frantically.

"Neville," she simply said.

I felt my heart shatter on the floor. After the visit was over, Luna stopped by with some unexpected news.

"Harry….I'm...I'm pregnant," she said.

"What?" I blurted out.

"I'm pregnant," she said again.

"How, Luna? It was only one night," I said, dumbfounded by this piece of information.

I didn't know what to do. When I left the hospital I stayed at Ron's for awhile. Hermione suggested that I marry her. I did not want to. I was still in love with Ginny. Ron felt sorry for me and said that he would pay for all the wedding expenses.

Within one week, I was married to Luna. We bought a one-bedroom house in the country. It was surrounded by trees and flowers. The sun would always shine down on us in the mornings. Days passed and Luna's condition grew worse. She began to throw up and bleed a lot. But she was still the same Luna. I recalled one night.

_Blue Moon…._

_You saw me standing alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Without a love of my own_

The song came flooding out from our neighbor's house. Luna watched from the window as our neighbor danced by herself with her arms up high.

"Peculiar, what's going on with her? Has she gone mental?" I asked.

"No, she's just a romantic. It looks like she wants love," Luna replied quietly. She began to hum along to the song.

"Do you want to dance with me, Harry?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at me. Its moments like this that her eyes always sparkle.

But I replied, "No, it's getting late. We need to go to bed."

I dreamt about Ginny. She was still on my mind and Luna was beginning to see that.

When we began to attend The Order's weekly meetings, I was so hung up with Ginny that I envisioned seeing her everywhere I went. One time Luna and I were leaving and I saw a lady with long scarlet hair.

I called out, "Ginny!"

The woman turned around.

"It's not her," Luna replied sadly, and walked away from me.

I really screwed up.

Then the night came when the baby was born. You could hear Luna's cries of pain echo in the hallways. The nurse came in and out of the room, dumping bowls of mixed water and blood out into the creek. It was so loud that I, myself, began to feel Luna's pain. When the loudest cry burst into the air, you could hear an infant's cry as well. I stood by the door way and watched Luna gasping for air. I sat beside her on the bed and held the baby in my arms.

"What should we name him?" she asked.

"James," replied right away. I wanted to honor my parents. And if I had a girl, I'd name her Lily.

That was the night James came into my life.

Things got worse between Luna and I. I didn't treat her as I should've. I could see Luna grow sad each day. I caught her standing in the rain with James in her arms. I ran outside to see if she had lost her mind.

"Take him, he's yours," she said, handing James over to me.

"Luna, come back inside you might get sick and catch pneumonia," I replied.

"One minute," she said.

I couldn't tell whether or not it was the rain, but I saw droplets trickled down her cheeks. Later that evening I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked beside me to see an empty space.

"Luna?" I said.

"Luna,"

I got up.

"Luna? Where are you?" I called out, walking into the living room. On the bare table, there was a single white envelope entitled, "Harry"

My heart quickened as I held the envelope in my hands. I opened it.

**Dearest Harry,**

**First and foremost, I want to say that I love you. But I know that you could never return that same love to me. I was glad to be your wife. I was happy. I was glad to live in the same house with you. To be in the same bed with you. Just to be with you in general. But I don't think you enjoyed my company at all and I think you would rather have it Ginny than me. I could tell. One time, you called out her name in your sleep. I hoped it would be my name you'd be calling but it was someone else. This hurt me. So I'm leaving you to start a new life. I'm leaving you our wonderful son, so that you will remember me. Raise him well.**

**Love,**

**Luna**

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Underneath The Same Sky

Where are you? I'll never know, but I just have to keep searching. I've been looking for you for fifty years; sending out owls aimlessly to any "Harry" across the wizarding nation. I must admit it is quite disheartening to receive letters back from complete strangers and not you. Every now and then, I'd look up at the sky and think about how small this world is compared to the universe. Daddy and Mommy think I should give up. They tell me in my dreams. It's more than haunting, but visiting me in the middle of the still night. When I gaze up at the sky that stretches above me, I realized that you too, could be staring as well. That perks me up and motivates me for the new day that lies ahead, as the promise of tomorrow.

I left you. Not because I did not love you. I have always loved you. Unconditionally, with all my heart and soul, but you, as they would say, "weren't there". You were physically with me, but emotionally absent. It hurt me. It hurt me so much to think of how much you still loved Ginny. Or love, for that matter. I did not want to be that "other" woman. I could not bring myself up to raise a child in a broken family. I wanted you, Harry. But I did not want half of you. I wanted all of you. I could not bear to share you with anyone else.

When I gave birth James, I stared at him so a long time. He had your eyes and my nose. I thought it was a lovely combination of features that were arranged by the genetic code. He was our son. We had him together, but as I looked at him, I felt a bitterness creep over me. When you made love to me, was it love? Or was it lust? Was it because the opportunity was lain down on the table of cards, or was it because you loved me? That's another reason why I left. How could we have conceived a child within lust and not in love itself? This tugged at my heart and staggered my thoughts.

One day, when it rains, I carried baby James in my arms. That was the day I realized I had to go, Harry. I had to leave you and James, so that you will have time to move on. I left James, not because did not love him. Goodness sake! I loved him so much. I left him to you so that you will remember me. I did not want to leave you with nothing, but an empty house and an empty space on the bedside. I gave you my love. My baby. Our baby James.

Another letter just flew in.

_**Dear Mrs. Luna Potter,**_

**_No, I am terribly sorry to say that I am not your Mr. Harry Potter. It was fascinating to read of your undying love for Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, since Mr. Potter wanted to live a private life, no one has heard or seen him anywhere. It is all over the papers. People are still searching high and low for him. It must be hard for you, since you are his wife, but if the rest of the world can not find him, how will you? By all means, continue to find him, but do not be broken hearted even more, Mrs. Potter. Please take care of yourself._**

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Jason Ludwig Potter**_

It's the same. I still have not heard from you. Where have you gone? Nobody knows. I miss you…

God…I miss you.

I remember how much of a sense of loss I had endured through the war. I thought I would never have the chance to see you. The thought of you dying pained me. I kept my cool. I continued on with my life. I tracked down the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and discovered that Whiffenpoofs were sleeping in my bed. Although I continue on with my life, not once have I forgotten you.

One day as I was sitting in the library, there was an annoucement that was looking for young nurses. I volunteered and talked to Hermione Granger over butterbeer about it.

"I'm going to volunteer, Hermione," I said, as I carefully sipped my freshly brewed butterbeer beverage.

"You do realize what's in store, Luna, right?" she replied with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Yes, but this is my one chance. I want to have my thoughts affirmed," I spoke.

She spoke matter-of-factly, "Luna, there are more than one hundred stations across Britain. You will only be serving one. How sure are you going to see him?"

"I'm not. But I'm taking my chances," I replied boldly.

"Just becareful, and do not touch anyone else's blood with your bare hands," she finally gave in.

"I promise."

Overjoyed with excitement, I began working at the St. Philemina's station. The first few days discouraged me. I grew bored and lonely at the nursing station. Not that many people were nice to me. They made fun of my father's editions, every time I would bring them in. I wanted to quit, but one day.

"I want to resign," I spoke with defiance.

"But Miss.Lovegood, we will need your assistance," the supreme doctor told me.

"Yes, but I can not take this any longer. So many people are suffering and it is not good to witness."

I can not remember what he said afterwards because I was distracted by a sudden ruckus from the entrance hall. It was as if time stopped and the only sound was the beating of my own heart. Being pushed in that unsteady wheelchair by one of the nurses, was you. Sheer luck. It was sheer luck that I saw you.

I froze. Not making a move. It was only until the doctor caught my attention and when my feet were starting to hurt.

I spoke steadily but slowly.

"Never mind. I take it back," I said.

This was my chance, and I was not going to blow it.

That night, I had the opportunity to see you. You seemed happy to see me. We began to talk nightly, until that night. Yes, that night. We did it. To be honest, it was my first time, but I'm sure you knew that already. It was great. You were great. That's all I have to say.

Then the rest followed through. I got pregnant. We got married. I gave birth. I left you.

And now, presently, I'm alone and I miss you more than word can bear. I know you're out there somewhere. Regardless of what Jason Ludwig Potter says, I'm going to find you.


End file.
